Hiroshi Yagyū
Background thumb|left|Yagyuu's eye as it appears in the Anime Hiroshi Yagyū (柳生 比呂士, Yagyū Hiroshi), is known to his peers as the Gentleman, though he did not live up to his alias at the Kantou finals when playing against the Golden Pair. Appearance Yagyuu wears glasses and in the anime has purple hair while in the manga his hair is ginger. The anime shows his eyes to be silver and also somewhat beady. Personality Yagyuu is shown to be respectful living up to his nickname as The Gentleman. He tends to always use honorifics. Yagyuu has a habit of frequently pushing up his glasses. Yagyuu and Niou are shown to be best friends, at first worryong about one another about the fact that the loser of their tie-break may have to leave the camp. Also to the fact that Niou managed to persuade him to join the Tennis club. He is known to like Golf because the first club he joined in Rikkai Dai was the Golf club, until shortly after Niou persuaded him to join the Tennis club. Yagyuu is shown in an OVA to be a member of the Rikkai Dai student council, living up to his nickname The Gentleman. History Two Years Prior To The Storyline Before joining the tennis Club, he was a member of the Golf Club of Rikkai. When Niō Masaharu invited him to join the tennis club. At first he declined Niō's invitation, but he joined eventually due to Niō's stubbornness. He trained tennis with Niō and even surpassed him. He became a regular after that. One Year Prior To The Storyline During this year, Yagyuu won the Nationals with Rikkai Dai as he is shown in the Nationals winners photo. Regionals While impersonating his doubles partner Niō Masaharu, Yagyū took Niō's nasty personality to heart, creating the opportunity for Niō to knock Kikumaru Eiji temporarily unconscious. Prior To Nationals Yagyū attended the ABC Tournament where he and Kaidō Kaoru defended Rikkai and his captain Yukimura Seiichi against members of Murigaoka. Nationals Yagyū suffered his first official loss of the year in the National semifinals, but it was later revealed that the loss was deliberate to help Kirihara Akaya grow. Prior To U-17 Camp Yagyuu and the rest of Rikkai Dai carry on with their training after the Nationals, Yukimura Seiichi decides to make sure the players have fun while playing tennis after suffering his first official loss. However, during a training session, Yanagi Renji arrives to practice with a large amount of Inui Juices to show Rikkai Dai. The team, believing that Seigaku also enjoyed it, (unfortunately) willfully drank the drink. This is due to Rikkai Dai refusing to attend the Prince of Yakiniku challenge that Seigaku, Hyotei, Rokkaku, Higa, and Shitenhōji took part in just before the Nationals final (they were unaware of what side effects the Inui Juice put on those who drank it). The drink ended up wiping all members of the club. U-17 Camp Yagyuu and the rest of his Rikkai Dai teammates Niō Masaharu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichiro, Yanagi Renji, Jackal Kuwahara, Marui Bunta, Kirihara Akaya and recieve invitations the All-Japan Junior Training Camp. Which for the first time, allowed Middle Schoolers to compete for Representative places along with High Schoolers. Yagyuu like all the 50 middle schoolers, was able to obtain a ball that fell from the helicopter where the conditions were those without a ball must go home. Afterwards, the Mental Coach arrives and asks individuals to pair up. Yagyuu pairs up with teammate and close friend Niō Masaharu. The Mental Coach coldly requests all pairs to play short tie-break games. The loser of the tie-break games must go home. Niou and Yagyuu play an entertaing tie-break game as Yagyuu breaks through Niou's tricks eventually and reveals his new Curving Laser Beam. Later on, Niou is taken to the mountains to train while Yagyuu defeats his next High School opponent(s) to become a member of the 6th Court along with Yukimura Seiichi, Marui Bunta, Hirakoba Rin, Amane Hikaru, Fuji Shusuke, Oshitari Yushi, Kikumaru Eiji, Chinen Hiroshi, Ootori Chotaro and Kamio Akira. Yagyuu looks on with Yukimura as part of the large audience made by the rest of the Camp that watches the Team Shuffle between 5th Court and 3rd Court where the 5th Court became victors and swapped places with the latter. The middle schoolers then get involved in a massive pillow fight upon the return of the middle schoolers that lost their tie-break games. Yagyuu is then present at the camp for the return of the Top 10 and the shock upset news that No.s 11-19 have all been replaced by Middle Schoolers. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Yagyū is a serve and volley player, giving him an excellent net game. His most notable ability is a Golf Swing that rockets across the net like a Laser Beam and is powerful enough to blow the racket out of his opponent's hand. Golf Swing : A move where Yagyū performs a swing with the racket the same way one would swing to hit a golf ball where the ball has a precise path. 'Laser Beam ' : A high speed technique that is nearly impossible to return. 'Curving Laser Beam ' : The same speed and power as the laser beam but takes a curving path similar to Kaido's snake. Trivia *Yagyuu's eyes have only been shown once in the series. *Yagyuu is shown to be excellent at golf also. *Yagyuu appears in the photo of Rikkai Dai winning the Nationals last year, implying Yagyuu was part of the team that won while they he was in his Second Year of Rikkai. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Rikkaidai Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Serve and Volley Category:Right-Handed Category:Kanagawa Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Ambidextrous